Users of electronic devices, such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, and other processing systems, often wish to share electronic content with users of other devices. To do so, a user generally enters some form of information that identifies the other users to allow the content to be transmitted to the other users. The information may be an email address, a telephone number, a network address, or a website, for example. The entry of this information, however, may be inconvenient for a user as the user must somehow obtain the information and convey it to the appropriate location in a user interface of the device.